


Getting Reacquainted

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Orgasm Control, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: You and Jesse have been working remotely on a Blackwatch op for several weeks, and haven’t seen each other for as long. The op ends unexpectedly, but before you head back to base, you’d like to take a bit of time to get reacquainted with your cowboy…





	Getting Reacquainted

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Jesse blew out a long breath as the smoke of his cigarillo wafted away from him. He’d been out here for two God damn weeks, waiting for the target to make an appearance, to no avail. You hadn’t had much luck, either, waiting and waiting at your remote location for _something_ to happen.

“McCree,” Reyes’ voice crackled over his communicator, and Jesse practically jumped out of his skin, so used to the quiet.

“Boss—”

“Vargas was apprehended by Interpol in Belgium this afternoon. You and Delta Squad are being recalled. Get your stations cleaned up, and head back fo base.”

“Understood, sir.”

“Good. Reyes out.”

Jesse’s tablet blipped at his side the instant the communication disconnected. _Oh_. It was a message from you. _Sexting during work hours? For shame._ He laughed at himself, knowing full well that wasn’t what was going to be in the message—but a man could dream, couldn’t he?

He tapped the icon on-screen, the message loading in.

_Hey cowboy,_

_How’s surveillance going? Seems like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you. Do you miss me? I miss you._

_I just got word from Reyes that Vargas isn’t our problem anymore, so I thought since we have to wait until tomorrow for pick-up, why don’t we take advantage of that?_

_I booked us a hotel—directions and address attached. Why don’t you head on back, and we can get reacquainted?_

You signed it _With Love_ , and Jesse licked his lips. He could already feel his growing arousal at the thought of seeing you again— _especially_ since you’d made it so clear what you had in mind. Yeah, he was more than happy to get _reacquainted_.

* * *

Jesse entered the hotel suite, looking around. _Swanky_ , he thought, kicking off his boots before heading towards the bedroom, where he hoped you’d be waiting for him. The lights were dimmed, and there you were, tucked into yourself on your side on the bed—asleep, and quite soundly, it seemed.

He smiled fondly. “She invites me to spend time with her, then falls asleep on me?” He chided, his voice soft. You stirred, but didn’t wake. Jesse shrugged off his hat and cape and tossed them over an armchair, noticing a large, full-length mirror across the room.

His brows raised, and ideas began forming in his head. Yes, he knew how he wanted things to start off, tonight…

He slipped into the attached bathroom, brushing his teeth and splashing his face with water—you still hated the taste of ash in his mouth, and he wanted to freshen up a bit, anyway.

When he came back, you were still snoozing, so he sat next to you on the bed, brushing his knuckles over your temple, and down your cheek. You stirred again and drew in a deep breath, your eyes opening briefly to look at him before closing again.

A moment later, you lifted your head and opened your eyes again, looking a little bewildered. “Jesse?” You croaked, and he laughed.

“Yeah?”

“You’re here!” You shouted, pushing yourself up to stumble into his lap. You pressed a flurry of kisses against his cheeks and lips with a soft giggle. “Oh, I missed you, cowboy.”

Jesse put his arms around you and drew you a little closer, leaning his forehead against yours. “I missed you, too, sweetheart. That was a nice little message you sent me,” he teased.

You laughed as you cradled his face in your hands, thumbing over his cheekbones. “Glad I could convince you to come around,” you said, thumbing over his lips.

“Didn’t exactly have to twist my arm,” he replied, kissing the pad of your thumb.

“You want to have some fun tonight? I’ve got an itch that could use some scratching, and I’m willing to bet you do, too…”

Jesse chuckled as he turned into your hand to kiss your palm. “I’m here, ain’t I?” He murmured, looking at you fondly. Your smile became a little wicked as you shifted to stand, reaching for the hem of your shirt. Jesse followed, grabbing your wrist to stop you. When you looked at him curiously, he wore a devilish smile.

“Let me handle it,” he purred. Your breath caught in your throat, and you bit your lip as you nodded, hands falling to your sides. Jesse smiled as his fingers drifted down your sides with a feather-light touch, grazing over the little bits of exposed skin between your shirt and trousers.

You twitched fretfully, and he thumbed over the line of your jaw. You squirmed beneath his gaze, trying to force yourself to be still. It seemed to prove difficult—he could sense the nervous energy in you, watching how you trembled. His fingers caught the hem of your shirt and slowly lifted it, bunching up atop the swell of your breasts.

Jesse smirked with self-satisfaction at the low sound of your whine as he thumbed over your lips. “Be patient, sweetheart. I’ll make it worth your while, and you know it.”

And you did. You still bit at the tip of his thumb in defiance, and he laughed before leaning in to put a soft kiss against your forehead.

Brushing his fingers along your collarbones to a delighted shiver from you, Jesse licked his lips as he leaned back, drawing his fingertips down over the shape of your breasts, tickling the line of your cleavage. Your chest heaved just a little under his touch, and his fingers dragged up along your sides to tease you. He smirked as he tickled your exposed ribs, and you let out a shaky laugh as you squirmed. Jesse caught your chin, tilting your head back just a little to press a peck against your mouth. You strained up to try and kiss him again, and he tutted you.

“Ah-ah, sweetheart,” he tutted. “What did I just say?”

You pouted. “You’re teasing me. That’s not very gentlemanly of you,” you muttered. Your pout only made him laugh.

“Ooh, that pretty mouth of yours is certainly a good bargainin’ tactic. But not yet, sweet pea,” he whispered against your ear. “Come on, now—good things come to those who wait, right?”

You groaned as you tipped your head back in exasperation. When you looked at him again, you only huffed, nodding for him to go on. Your skin puckered into goosebumps as he drew his fingers up your belly, then around your back to the clasp of your bra. He unclipped it, then pulled your shirt the rest of the way off.

Jesse leaned down to press soft, nibbling kisses along your newly-exposed collarbone as he slid the straps of your bra down your shoulders, the garment landing at your feet with a dull sound. You sighed as his hands moved down your sides, fingers tracing the full shape of your breasts.

You whispered his name as you nuzzled against the crook of his neck, and he hummed, his thumbs teasing over the pert buds of your nipples. You squirmed, a high-pitched, eager moan escaping you as you grabbed at his arms, arching up into his touch.

He leaned back from you with a smug grin. “Sweetheart, you’re doin’ a terrible job of listenin’. If you’d rather, I can give you some privacy and let you rub one out yourself.”

You growled beneath your breath, but shook your head. “No… I want you to keep going,” you mumbled.

Jesse smiled as he leaned in to kiss the corner of your mouth. “Then be patient, sugar plum. I know it’s been a while, but that’s why I want to take my time with you,” he crooned.

You swallowed as you met his gaze, and heat pooled out across your skin. You nodded, biting your lip. “Okay.”

“Good girl,” he purred, teasing his fingers under your chin to draw you up into a deep, hungry kiss. You let out a moan into his mouth, and he dragged his fingers down your belly, delighting in the way you twitched beneath his touch. He was quick to work open the belt and closures of your trousers, but seemed to catch himself and slow down again, much to your chagrin.

The fabric inched down with his careful tugs and pulls, until the tuft of hair on your mound was visible. He let out a low, pleased noise as he leaned into the crook of your neck, pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses along the column of your throat. His fingers teased down your belly, rifling through the hair that peeked out from the top of your panties. You whimpered and shook, your hands pressed against his chest as you nipped at the hook of his jaw.

“Jesse, please,” you whined, your legs shaking. Jesse hummed out a low laugh against your skin, drawing his kisses down your throat, the curve of your collarbones, and then down your chest and abdomen, until he was kneeling before you. You let out a whimper of anticipation, and Jesse pressed a kiss against your belly, just above the ruff of hair. His fingers caught the fabric of your panties, dragging them down along with your trousers, until they were pooled around your ankles. He nudged you to step out of them, and he tossed them away once you did.

Your hands flexed at your sides in aggravation, and he smirked up at you as he leaned in again, pressing several biting kisses over the curve of your hip, down along your mons and groin. You let out a soft wail, your legs quivering as your fingers tangled up in his hair, pushing him towards the apex of your thighs. He caught your wrists, sliding his hands along yours to lace your fingers together as he glanced up at you.

“Jesse, _please_ ,” you whispered, your eyes wet. Jesse smirked as he pressed his lips against the curve of your groin, sucking a mark into your skin. You whined as you squirmed, your fingers flexing in his grip. When he was satisfied, he drew his tongue over the mark to ease the dull ache.

“I promised you I’d make it worth your while to wait, sweetheart. We’ve barely gotten started,” he purred, teasing his fingers up along your inner thighs. You huffed out a sigh of pleasure, and bit your lip as you squeezed at his hands.

“Will you at least kiss me? Please, Jesse, I can’t stand it…” you whimpered. The breathy, desperate sound of your voice made his cheeks flush, and he slowly stood, taking your face in his hands. He kissed you as you asked, licking into your mouth as he pulled you flush against him.

After some long minutes, when you were dizzy from being so thoroughly kissed, he released you to take a step back. He let his eyes travel over your body, unabashedly admiring your naked form on display in front of him. He let out a pleased hum, reaching to ghost his fingers along your earlobe, shifting to stalk around you. As he went, he brushed his fingertips along the sensitive places that made you squirm and whimper.

You glanced over your shoulder at him as he stood behind you, and he tilted his head with a smirk. As he traced his fingers along the cleft of your backside, you let out a sound of surprise. “You look nice back here, too,” he purred, cupping a cheek and giving you a light squeeze.

You squirmed as you tried to bite back a whimper, your skin tingling and desperate for his touch. “Jesse…” you whined out his name, a little bit petulant, and he laughed as he leaned into the curve of your throat. A soft kiss against your skin had your breath hitching, and even in the low light of the room, he could see the goosebumps forming. His fingers trailed down the curve of your spine, his thumbs finally brushing over the dimples above your ass. You squirmed again, biting your lip with a soft whimper of impatience.

“You’re doin’ so good, sweetheart. Just a little longer,” he purred, his lips ghosting along the slope of your shoulder. You huffed and tipped your head back, but nodded after a moment.

He rewarded your silent trembling with soft, open-mouthed kisses along your shoulders and throat. It only deepened the pool of desire forming in your core. His fingers drew a path along your spine, your sides, your ribs, the sides of your breasts—your nipples and clit _ached_ from wanting to be touched, but being so ignored.

You whispered his name, the sound sultry and wanting. He hummed as he stalked back around to your front.

You looked up at him from beneath your lashes, biting your lip. The corner of Jesse’s mouth curled up in a smirk, and he looked at you with a latent hunger. Your skin grew warmer, and you squirmed impatiently as Jesse’s smile grew warm, his fingertips teasing along your belly as he caught your gaze.

“Turn around,” he whispered. You tilted your head, perplexed, but did as he said, slowly making a full turn in place for him. When you met his gaze again, you swallowed as your cheeks flushed with heat.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, his bravado fading for a split second as he looked at you with such longing that you ached. You regarded each other for a long time like that, until your impatience finally got the better of you.

You reached forward, tugging at the soft fabric of his shirt. He caught your fingers, drawing your hand up to press soft kisses along your palm, following along to the sensitive skin of your wrist.

Your breath caught in your throat, and you huffed softly. “What about you, Jesse?”

He let out a soft laugh as he kissed and nipped at your fingertips. “Go lie on the bed,” he commanded. “I’ll join you in a second.”

You thought to protest, but he fixed you with such a look that you nearly withered. Swallowing thickly, you nodded and obeyed.

You heard the shuffling of fabric, and the sounds of his clothes being discarded, piece by piece. The sound of metal scraping along polished wood made you turn over your shoulder, watching as Jesse dragged the heavy full-length mirror to the foot of the bed. He glanced at your reflection and smirked before he turned towards you.

Calloused fingers drew up along the small of your back, and you looked at him imploringly. His smile was soft and inviting, and made you squirm a little in anticipation.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he purred, leaning forward to catch your lips in a soft kiss. You felt his arm wrap around your middle, and he made short work of manhandling you so that you were facing the mirror.

“Do you have something in mind, cowboy?” You teased him.

“I may,” he purred, a hand stroking over the ample curve of your ass. “Up.”

You obeyed his command, raising your hips up until you were on your knees, your chest pressed into the mattress.

“Good girl,” he cooed, cupping a cheek before giving you a gentle swat. You giggled and shook your hips in response as he leaned a little closer, his fingers teasing down the cleft of your ass.

As his touch traveled along the crease of your folds, he crooned in your ear. “You’re already so wet, sugar plum. Is all it takes to get you goin’ a bit of light touchin’ and a couple weeks without your huckleberry?”

“Shut up,” you whimpered, your hips moving to try and chase the gentle strokes of his fingers. He nipped at your earlobe as he pushed past your labia, his fingers nudging against your entrance.

“So needy,” he chided. He couldn’t help the low sound of his own moan as he slowly sank two fingers into you, your breath hitching as you groaned in delight. He watched your helpless expression in the mirror, your brows furrowed as your mouth hung agape.

“Oh, Jesse,” you whined, your hips shifting back against him. He pressed in deep, up to the third knuckle before he crooked his fingers, rubbing against the raised tissue of your sweet spot.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he purred, catching the nape of your neck in his teeth. His free hand shifted up, cupping a full breast in his hand, gently rolling your nipple in his fingers. “You’re all soft and warm around me,” he continued, his fingers making obscene sounds as he pumped them in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace.

“Don’t tease me, Jesse,” you whined. “Please, I want you—”

He hushed you, scissoring his fingers to hear your loud wail of desperation, hips twitching and shaking, trying to get him to go deeper. He ground his cock up against your ass, letting out a low groan as a thick spittle of precome smeared over your soft skin.

“Is this what you want, sweet pea?” He cooed, teeth digging into the pliant flesh of your shoulders. “You need your huckleberry to fill you with somethin’ more than just fingers?”

“ _Yes_ ,” you whined, grinding against him, desperate for more friction. “Please, Jesse, put your cock inside me…” Your voice was thin and reedy, and he chuckled as he shifted up onto his knees, slowly withdrawing his fingers. You moaned in disappointment, looking over your shoulder at him with a pleading expression.

“Clean them, sweetheart,” he said, pressing his slick fingers into your mouth. You did as he commanded, moaning softly around his digits as your tongue swirled around them, tasting your own tang. When he released you, you turned back towards the mirror, and flustered at your appearance in the glass reflection—trembling and flushed, ass stuck up in the air and begging for Jesse to fill you. He slicked the hot length of his cock along your folds, glancing at your face in the polished surface. Your expression shifted in delight as he prodded at your entrance, and you squirmed and moaned encouragingly, wiggling your hips to entice him on.

He hummed as he pushed past your labia, sinking into your heat. You watched in the mirror as Jesse’s own expression crumbled, his cheeks flushing a shade as he hilted himself.

“Ooh, there we go,” he sighed, relishing the silken heat of your body wrapped so snugly around his cock. “You feel so good like this, sweetheart…”

You whined as you ground back against him, desperate for more friction on your aching clit. “Please, Jesse—please. Let me come— _ah!_ ” Your breath caught in your throat as he pulled nearly all the way out only to slam back in roughly, your hips smacking together.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you cried. “ _Yes_ , Jesse, _fuck me_ —” You didn’t have a chance to finish your sentence before Jesse set the pace, brutal and unrelenting as he hammered into you. The build-up had been so slow and sweet, but you were _ready_. His thick cock dragged along your sensitive walls, coiling the pleasure in your belly tighter with every stroke.

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked, your spine bowing. It was all you could do to whine, begging him to go on in a string of lewd praise. There were too many things to focus on, and every nerve in your body was alight. You could no longer form proper sentences, slurring and stumbling over your words.

“Please, Jesse… please let me come…” you begged, your hazy gaze finding his far-off expression in the mirror. Your fingers pressed between your legs to rub slow circles around your clit, and when your eyes met, his gaze sharpened, and he deliberately paused.

“You want to come, sweetheart?” He purred, sliding in deep and grinding against you.

You whined as your fingers sped up. “ _Yes_ , please—”

He hushed you again, batting your hands away from your body before pulling your arms back, crossing them over so he could close his great hand around your wrists to restrain you. “You’ll come without a hand on your clit, then, or not at all,” he hissed in your ear, teeth worrying the lobe.

The rich, authoritative tone of his voice sent you spiralling, and he shifted his hips again before resuming the hard pace he’d set before. With each thrust, he drove against your sweet spot, and stars burst behind your eyes as your pleasure coiled up almost painfully tight in your belly.

“ _Jesse_ —” You squeaked, struggling to catch your breath as each stroke of his hips felt as if it was punching the air from your lungs. “Jesse, _please_ , I can’t—”

“You can, sweetheart,” he purred, his crown stroking incessantly over the spot inside of you that made your eyes roll back. “You _will_ ,” he commanded.

And you did. You lasted only a few seconds more before your vision went white and you let out a howl of pleasure. Your breath caught as you gushed down his thighs, soaking the sheets beneath you. And Jesse didn’t stop. He fucked you through your orgasm, chasing his own peak.

With an inelegant grunt, his hips snapped forward, burying in to the hilt as he pumped his seed deep inside you. His forehead rested against the nape of your neck as he huffed and sighed, chasing his breath. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he sighed against your skin, leaving soft, teasing kisses along the nape of your neck and slope of your shoulders. “So good to me. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Jesse,” you managed to croak, your body still trembling with the aftershocks of your pleasure.

He barely concealed his groan as he slid out of you, watching with fervor as his milky come sloughed out. He spread your labia, watching as the last of it dribbled down your thigh. He leaned in to press soft kisses along the curve of your thigh and groin, following up along your ass.

“You’re such a good girl,” he murmured fondly. “Bein’ so patient, and then lettin’ me take you all rough like that.”

The tone of his voice was teasing, but you could see the longing in his expression through the mirror’s reflection. You slowly pushed yourself up onto your knees and turned around, taking Jesse’s face in your hands to draw him into a deep, sumptuous kiss that made you both moan.

“You’re good to me, Jesse,” you purred, teasing your lips against his. “I like it when you give me what I want, but it’s fun to play rough sometimes, too.”

He hummed sweetly as he kissed you again. “We ain’t finished yet, though,” he sighed, shifting to stand off the bed.

“Oh?” You questioned, delight and anticipation in your features. He laughed as he leaned back down to kiss you, slow and deep and _hungry_. Heat was already flaring between your legs, and even though your orgasm had been intense, your clit still ached from the lack of attention. Never was that throbbing more apparent than when Jesse looked at you like you were a _snack_.

He thumbed over the curve of your jaw. “We’ve got all night, sweetheart, and I ain’t seen you for two weeks. I want to show you just how much I missed you,” he purred, lips teasing against yours. “Why don’t we go for a shower, and get somethin’ to eat, first?” A beat. “I think it’s goin’ to be a long, _long_ night…”


End file.
